1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to sports equipment and more particularly to a racket for launching baseballs and softballs as a means for improving ball catching techniques.
More specifically, the invention concerns an improved ball launching racquet which can be quickly and effectively modified for use as either a ground ball or fly ball hitting device, and which can be interchanged between hardball and softball applications.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional training rackets for propelling baseballs and softballs operate by taking advantage of the tension held in the net by a plurality of elastic bands, whereby the energy of the impact between the ball and the net is initially stored in the elastic bands. The stored energy is almost immediately transferred and released to the ball, allowing the ball to be accurately placed and propelled great distances.
However, one disadvantage of prior ball launching racquets is that their optimal performance is limited to a specific mode of operation, i.e., use as a fly ball or ground ball launcher. Thus, it should be appreciated that once a racket is set with a predetermined net tension, for instance a soft net tension, the racket is only suited for launching ground balls.
Another disadvantage of conventional launching rackets is that they have very limited cross-usage between different types of balls once the net tension is initially set. For example, once a racket is set with a tightly-tensioned net, (ideal for hardball applications) it is not well-suited for softball applications.
Another disadvantage of prior ball launching rackets concerns the racket structural arrangement for holding the elastomeric bands. Most of the previous designs are overly complex, making net tension-adjustments and net change-outs time consuming and frustrating. Moreover, many of the prior designs incorporate elastomeric bands that are formed with an aperture, open slit, or a reduced cross sectional area, thereby creating a localized area of highly concentrated stresses which cause the bands to prematurely wear and fail. A further disadvantage with using these types of bands is that they are not available as an over-the-counter purchase, meaning they must be repurchased from the racket manufacturer.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a ball launching racket that can be easily adapted to utilize commercially available elastomeric bands which can be expediently added or removed from the racket to adjust the net tension according to a specific type of hardball and softball application.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sports racket for propelling softballs and baseballs, wherein the racket comprises a frame and a handle extending from the frame. The frame has a perimeter that defines a central opening, and a detachable net is disposed within the central opening. The net is under a continuous state of tension, wherein the net stores and releases the momentum energy of the softball or baseball to thereby launch the ball.
It is also a principal object of the invention to attach the net to the frame by a plurality of removable clips secured at spaced intervals about the frame, wherein a plurality of elastomeric bands hold the net in a state of tension, and wherein each elastomeric band is associated with a respective clip.
It is another object of the invention in a preferred form, that each of the elastomeric bands have a unitary, continuous construction of constant cross sectional thickness and width, being free of apertures and slits.
It is another object of the invention that the net perimeter be delimited by a flexible strand, wherein each elastomeric band is folded about said flexible strand, thereby forming a pair of ends which extend towards said frame and are attached thereto by the same clip.
It is another object of the invention in a preferred form that the removable clip comprise a base portion having opposed ends and a top portion integrally formed with said base portion, wherein the top portion includes a pair of spaced opposed arms, a respective arm integrally formed at a respective said end of said base portion, and that each of the arms receives a respective end of each of the elastomeric bands.
In this preferred form, each arm of the clip includes a respective upstanding portion that terminates in a hand portion, wherein each of the hand portions contacts the outside surface of the frame to prevent the elastomeric bands from disengaging from the arms of the clip. Each of the arms will be interposed between a respective end of said elastomeric band and that the elastomeric band be in restrained engagement between the upstanding portions of said clip and that the upstanding portions of the clip be adapted to provide a tolerance between said elastomeric band and said frame when said clip and said elastomeric band are secured to said frame.
It is still another object of the invention that the central opening of the frame is to be configured into one of the configurations selected from the group consisting of a circle, an oval, a rectangle, a square, and a triangle and wherein the net has a configuration which is substantially the same configuration of the central opening, and is spaced from the frame when disposed within the opening.
Yet still another object of the invention is to provide the same cross sectional thickness and width for each the elastomeric bands so that the net tension along the perimeter of the net is equal.
A final object of the invention is to provide a varied net tension about the perimeter of the net, whereby the cross sectional thickness and width of every other elasotmeric band is the same to the other.